


Last Time I Checked...

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, Trickster Mode, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short introspective based on the "Caucasian" update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Time I Checked...

**Author's Note:**

> For [Tenny.](justsaynotopants.tumblr.com)

Holyshitwhat the fuck?

That is your first thought when you see yourself in the bathroom mirror.

Not because your pants are suddenly orange, held up by matching suspenders, or the fact that your world is now orange, due to the change of color in your shades.

Not even the can of Crush affixed to the side of your head has prompted this thought, though it contributes.

You are so direly confused because you do not recognize the boy in the mirror.

Your skin, formerly a rich earthy brown you associated with fresh mud that you have only seen in movies, has now become an olive color that you can only describe as “tan.”

Your nose, which you’ve never paid much attention to before, is pointy and narrow, your nostrils too small and high away from your mouth.

It looks like an isosceles triangle.

You attempt to block your nose with your top lip, as you sometimes do when you must swim but your hands are full. You can’t do it anymore.

Your blond hair, thick stuff that held its own pointy shape with a little guidance from water, has turned orange and falls limply around your head, even at the scalp, where it should be a fluffy mat.

You slide your fingers through your hair, making it from front to back without encountering a single snag, your hair flopping back into place as if you hadn’t touched it at all.

You’ve never been able to do that before.

You’ve never tried.

Your head looks so small, and the air against your scalp makes your head feel cold and exposed. You aren’t sure if you like this.

You thought Jane was joking about the thing turning you into a white person. Now you know she wasn’t. On the plus side, you now look like all the good people in the movies you’ve seen.

On the minus side, you don’t look like your bro anymore.


End file.
